Am I a Burden in your Life?
by inuchanluver
Summary: Inuyasha is hated by almost everyone but Kagome makes friends with him and helps him out or will they become more of friends?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello readers! I'm back with a new story, I'm trying to get a new start at my stories, hope you like this one!)**

**Disclaimer: Darn it, I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, however I do own an Inuyasha action figure

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi's alarm clock went off. She sat straight up and smiled, today would be the first day of school from summer vacation, she'd get to see her friends today. She then ran to the bathroom before Sota, her kid brother. She then turned the handle on the shower to warm and stepped in.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Sota yelled outside the door. "Sota, I'm not going to use all the hot water!" she said getting out the shower. "You always say that!" he said.

She then dried off and put on her clothes, a green skirt, a white blouse, and a red tie, the uniform her school required her to wear. She then opened the bathroom door.

"See? I don't always take long!" she told him.

She then ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mother and grandfather. "Good morning everyone!" she said. "Good morning, Kagome," said her mother. "Your schedule's in your book bag beside the front door."

"Ok, thanks!" said Kagome grabbing a piece of toast. Sota then came downstairs with his own outfit on, he didn't have to wear a uniform today because today would be his first day of middle school.

"Sota, your schedule's in you book bag too, beside the door." said their mother.

"Ok, mom." he said. Kagome then went into the living room and picked up her back pack and went outside to the bus stop, when her bus came she took a seat about 3 seats from the back and took out her schedule.

1st period-Calculus

2nd period-History

3rd period-Lunch

4th period-Life Science

5th period-Study Hall

6th period-Art

7th period-PE

"Great, Calculus, my favorite class." she said out loud. Everyone turned to her. "Oh...um...sorry!" she said.

She then looked around to see people she knew, but there was one unfamiliar face. A boy her age, he was muscular, white shiny hair, beautiful amber eyes you could look in all day. She then sat in the seat beside him.

"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi, you?" she asked.

"Um...Inuyasha Tashio..." said the boy. "Why are you back here all alone? Are you new to this school?" she asked. "Not really..." said Inuyasha. "..I'm just riding the bus this morning..." he said. Kagome looked at his schedule, they had all the same classes, except PE.

"Hey, we have a lot of classes together!" she said. She studied him some more, he was a normal boy, he wore a red tee shirt and black pants, the only thing wrong was a scar on his shoulder, it was big and purple.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her. "Sure." said Kagome.

"Why are you talking to me? No one does." he said.

"Why?" she asked. He then pulled up two little puppy ears and revealed a sharp little tooth. "I'm half human, half mutt." he said.

Kagome kept staring at them. "Wow..." she said. She then started to play with them, she giggled as Inuyasha made a purring sound and his ears twitched. "I like your ears though, they're so soft like a puppy!" she smiled. Inuyasha blushed, she was the most prettiest girl he had seen, especially when she laughed and smiled.

They then arrived to school. "Hey, why don't you walk with me since we have Calculus together!" said Kagome. "Why? Your friends would reject you, I'm a nobody." he said.

"That's not true! You're my friend!" she said. She then pulled Inuyasha's arm and lead them off the bus. 'Friend' Inuyasha hadn't ever had anyone call him that before.

Kagome picked a random seat and Inuyasha sat beside her. As Kagome wrote down notes, she received a text message from Sango.

**Kag! Wat r u doing with mutt face?**

Kagome looked over to Sango.

**Sango! How dare u! Inu's not a mutt face! He's a great guy, get 2 meet him at lunch!**

**OK, Kag, if u say he's OK, I will, c u at lunch 3**

Kagome smiled at Sango then returned back to her notebook.

After History Kagome, met Sango at her locker. "Ready for lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, where's mutt—I mean Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, let's go look for him." said Kagome. As they got closer to the front of the school yard, they heard a fight going on, they then made their way to the source of the sound, there were some guys crowding around some one.

Kagome and Sango made their way in to see Kouga terrorizing Inuyasha, who had a bloody nose, a bruised lip. "Inuyasha! Kouga stop it!" yelled Kagome pushing him off Inuyasha.

"Don't ever let me see you with _my woman_ again!" he said. "Kouga, I'm not your woman, OK? Now get out of here!" she yelled. Once Kouga was gone, Kagome knelt down to Inuyasha. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"..."

She then pulled out a handkerchief **(A/N: I know, that sounds like a grandmother thing) **and started to clean up some of the blood.

"Why didn't you stand up to him? You're a hanyou!" said Kagome. "Kouga's a full demon, he calls me a disgrace for being half human..." said Inuyasha finally standing up. "You're not a disgrace, Kouga's just jealous because I hang out with you." she said. "Why are you friends with me?" he asked. "Because you're nice and you're a sweet boy." said Kagome. "You shouldn't though, your friends wouldn't like you anymore."

"Who cares what they think?" she asked. "You're my friend, they'll have to accept that." she said. "Come on, let's go eat lunch." she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In PE Kagome was teased the whole day by Kikyo, her enemy since kindergarten. "So Kagome, you sleep with mutt face now?" she asked. "No, we're just friends!" said Kagome. "Yeah right, you're trying to be a bitch this year by having 2 boyfriends, Kouga and Mutt face." she said.

"His name's Inuyasha, and I would never want to go out with either one of them ever!" said Kagome. She then turned to see Inuyasha at the door way, he appeared to have been waiting for her. He ran away. "Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome yelled running after him.

He was no where at school, maybe he left for home. She sighed, she hoped he hadn't taken it bad, she didn't mean it, it had came out the wrong way. When she arrived home, beside her home she saw him in a tree. "Inuyasha!" she called. He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, it came out wrong!" she said.

"I forgive you..." he said.

"Come down! Please?" she said.

He jumped down to the ground and landed perfectly. Kagome studied him, something wasn't right, his hand was all bloody...

* * *

**(A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun! I'm so evil leaving a cliff hanger, but I promise to update soon, REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	2. Friend

**(A/N: Hello readers, here's chapter 2 of Am I a Burden in your life, review, i only update if I get 10 more reviews!)

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...sob, but I do own an Inuyasha poster!

**Last Chapter:**

_Kagome studied Inuyasha, something was wrong...his hand was all bloody!_

"Inuyasha! Your hand!" she said. She then took his hand and studied it, a piece of glass was stuck in palm, she tried to wedge it out, but it was stuck. "Inuyasha, who did this to you?" she asked as it finally came loose. He didn't answer as she pulled it out, she went to get a wrapping bandage and put it around his wound.

"Sesshomaru did it..." he finally said.

"Who's that?" asked Kagome. "My older brother...I piss him off for being alive and having human blood."

"That's so mean, come stay with me," said Kagome. "You really want a mutt in your house?" he asked.

"You're not a mutt, you're my friend." she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome then took Inuyasha to her house and explained things to her mother, they gave him a toothbrush, some new clothes, and he could sleep in Kagome's room.

Inuyasha smiled as he lay on Kagome's bed while she took a shower that night, it had been a while since he was in a warm bed, Sesshomaru always made him sleep in the tree outside or on the floor like a real dog. "So, do you like it here?" Kagome asked, brushing her hair.

"Yes, thanks for being nice." he said. "No problem." she said.

She then got on top of him and rested her head on his chest, making Inuyasha let out a deep shade of blush on his cheeks.

"Good night, Inuyasha." she said falling asleep on top of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha awoke that morning to see he was under Kagome still, he sighed, when she woke up she would probably scream and kick him out, as her eyes opened up, he closed his eyes, ready for the scream, but instead, a "Good morning."

"Did you sleep ok? I did." she said getting off of him.

"Yes, I did too." he said standing up. "Come on, time for school!" she said, opening her door.

- - - - - - - -

After 1st period, Kagome went to her locker to see Kouga waiting for her.

"What is it this time, Kouga?" she asked. "You've been handing out with that mutt face" he said.

"He's not a mutt face, he's a nice boy!" she said.

"Oh, so you want him for a boyfriend?" he asked. "No! We're just friends!" said Kagome.

"You'd better just be friends, because you're _my_ woman!" he said.

"For the last time, I am not your woman, ok!" she yelled this time, about to walk away, but he snatched her arm. "Let me go dammit!" she yelled.

"Kouga! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha said. "Mutt face, just the person I wanted to see." Kouga chuckled.

"Leave Kagome alone, she's not your woman." he said. "Yes she is, and don't you hang out with her anymore!" said Kouga, swinging his fist at him, Inuyasha caught his fist, then took his hand and scratched Kouga across the face, leaving 5 red scar marks. "Shit! You bastard!"

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand and ran towards the janitor's closet.

"Inuyasha! You're my hero, there's no telling what Kouga would do if you hadn't--" she was then stopped by Inuyasha's lips on hers, his tongue then made its way in her mouth and explored and tasted it, he then gently broke the kiss.

"Kagome, i'm so sorry." he said. Kagome touched her lips. "That's ok, I really enjoyed it." she said. "Really?" he asked. The bell then rang.

"Should we go to 2nd period or hide from Kouga in here?" she asked.

"Hide from Kouga is a definate for me, he couldn't be mad at you" he said.

* * *

**(A/N: How was that? REVIEW and I'll UPDATE faster!)**


	3. Mom approves of this

**(A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 3 of Am I a Burden in your Life? Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...sob...but I do own this story!

After school (And ducking and dodging Kouga) Kagome and Inuyasha walked home together, as they did Kagome clutched Inuyasha's hand, making him turn a deep shade of blush.

"Are you blushing, my little puppy?" she giggled. Inuyasha turned even redder.

"Did you call me..._yours_?" he asked.

Kagome then blushed realizing what she said. "Oh...I...did?" she asked. "Yes" he said. "You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"..No, not at all." he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived home to see Souta was waiting eagerly for them (well Inuyasha actually)

"Where have you been, Inuyasha! I've been waiting for you!" he said.

"Um...for what?" asked Inuyasha. "You promised to show my friends my sister dates a hanyou!" said Souta.

"I _do not_ date Inuyasha, we're just friends." said Kagome. "If so, then why are you _holding hands_?" he asked.

"Oops" said Kagome, taking her hand away.

"Ahem, as I was saying, come one Inuyasha!" he said dragging Inuyasha to the backyard where about 3 other 10 year olds were.

"So how was you and Inuyasha's day today?" asked her mother.

"It was fine, do you need help with dinner?" she asked her mother. "Yes, can you put the chicken in the oven please?" asked her mother.

"Sure" said Kagome. After 5 minutes of silence, her mother finally spoke, "So, Inuyasha seems like a nice boy" "Yeah, he is," said Kagome.

"It's nice to see you have a boyfriend" said her mother. "Yeah, a boyfriend--" Kagome then stopped.

"He _is not my boyfriend_!" she protested. "Oh really?" asked her mother.

"Really mom, everyone thinks we go out, why is that?" Kagome asked. "Maybe because you sleep in the same room, and you slept on him" said Souta from behind.

"You little sneak! You always sneak and peep in my room!" she said.

Kagome then went to her room, on her way up the stairs, she called down, "Oh, and Souta, I'm getting locks on my door!"

She then got to her room to see Inuyasha playing with Buyo. She wished to scratch behind his little cute doggy ears, but instead, she decided to blow into them, making them twitch cutely. She giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Inuyasha woke up to get a glass of milk, as he returned back to the room, he noticed he'd accidentally woke Kagome up.

"Oh, sorry Kagome." he apologized, getting back in bed. Kagome then took advantage of this and put her arms around his neck and pulled him under the covers and went back to sleep. 'Her scent is perfect and I love to be with her day and night.' he thought.

That morning Kagome awoke. She opened her big brown chocolate eyes to see that her and Inuyasha were in the same position as last night, but not for long, when Inuyasha saw his beautiful maiden awake, he leaned over her, he was expecting a slap for doing this but instead Kagome just giggled and let him get on top of her. Inuyasha's face turned a bright red when he smelled her scent she wanted him. Inuyasha then leaned down and kissed her lips, then got his tongue in her mouth and tasted and explored it.

Little did they know someone was spying on them. Kagome's mother opened the door on purpose.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha, wake up, time for breakfast!" she said. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she said closing the door back.

'Yes! I knew they loved each other!' she thought outside the door.

Inuyasha then got off of Kagome, his face still red.

**(A/N: How was that? Review and I'll update faster!)**


	4. Thanks for having my back

**(A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 4 of Am I a Burden in your Life? Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...sob...but I do own this story!

Kagome and Inuyasha finally came down from her room and to breakfast. "Well, you two love birds are finally awake" said her mother.

"Morning mom" said Kagome, sitting down beside Inuyasha. "Mom, me and Inuyasha are going to the pool today, we'll be back at about...8 maybe" said Kagome.

"Oh, your first date?" asked her mother. "Date? No! To study!" Kagome protested.

"And make out" Souta teased.

"No we aren't!" said Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, Kagome, tell me again why we came to a pool to study" said Inuyasha.

"You can study, then have fun with me!" she said. "Watch this!" said Kagome, she then did a forward flip in. Inuyasha let out a deep blush on his face studying her wet body.

She then walked over to him and looked at his paper. "No, just remember this, things expand when they get warm" she said.

"Like, for example, if you rubbed my breasts would they expand?" she asked making her body come closer to his. Inuyasha let out a deeper shade of red blush.

"I...um...I don't know! How am I supposed know that?" he asked trying to turn away from her chest.

"Hmph, your a boring hanyou sometimes, puppy" she said, turning back to go to the pool. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her, she was perfect to him, her scent, appearance, everything.

- - - - - - - - - -

That night at about 8 Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Miroku and Sango and they went out to eat at their favorite restaurant, McDonald's. As Miroku and Inuyasha went to go order the food, Sango asked, "So Kagome, what did you and Inu do today that me and Miroku should know about?"

"Nothing, we went to the pool is all" said Kagome.

"Hm, oh really?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, Inuyasha wouldn't try to do anything naughty, he's a polite and nice boy, unlike Kouga" Kagome said.

"You're still mad at Kouga?" asked Sango.

"I've gotten way over Kouga, Inuyasha treats me way better than him"

"Hello, Kagome" said a voice, she turned to see...you guessed it, Kouga.

Kagome felt her face turn pale and a tingle go down her spine, she was always so uncomfortable when he was around.

"Um..hi Kouga..." she said, her voice dry.

"So where's your mutt?" he asked.

"Inuyasha is not a mutt!" she yelled.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend?" he asked.

Before Kagome could talk Inuyasha walked up. "Kagome, why are you talking to other boys when we very clearly date?" he asked.

"We what!" Kagome asked.

"Date?" asked Kouga "Yes date, Kagome's just mad tonight" said Inuyasha.

"Um.." Kagome was dumbfounded.

"Hah! Yeah right how am I supposed to believe that?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha then leaned closer to Kagome and kissed her warm soft lips, then gently pulled back.

"See? We do date" said Inuyasha.

Kouga was flaming with jealously and anger. He gritted his teeth. "Fine then, bye, Kagome." he said walking off.

"Oh thank you puppy!" said Kagome giving Inuyasha a big warm bear hug.

"That's the 2nd time you've saved me from that jerk!" she said.

"Hopefully he'll leave you alone now, anyway, let's eat, i'm starved" said Inuyasha.

**(A/N: How was that? Review and I update faster!)**


	5. Inuyasha will never believe you Kikyo!

**(A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 5 of Am I a Burden in your Life? Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...sob...but I do own this story!

"Oh dear Inuyasha!" called Kikyo. Kagome sighed, ever since her and Inuyasha started going out, girls grew more and more attractive to him.

"Looks like your boyfriend isn't paying attention to you anymore Kagome." said Kouga.

"He still cares about me, unlike you" Kagome told him.

"Hah! Yeah right, look at him over there with all those girls, and Kagome, you know I care for you." he said.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned to the opposite way. Kouga then came closer to her and touched her face.

"I'm sure this'll change your mind" he said, pressing his lips against hers. He then nipped on her bottom lip, then gently pulled away.

"How dare you?" she yelled giving him a slap hardly. "You know you liked it, you just can't stop thinking about that mutt." he said.

"Kouga, you had your chance with me, but you cheated on me with Ayame, we're over." she said.

"Oh well my dear Kagome, I'll see you later." he said, and with that he went off.

Kagome then turned back to Inuyasha who was being piled on by 12 girls.

That day in class he passed her a note reading:

_Meet me at the water fountain after class_

She decided to since most of the time she was late for class. After the boring class with Mrs. Yoko, class finally ended and she met up with him.

"You know puppy, you have some nerve! First you hang out with all those girls then you have the bother to come and--" she was suddenly stopped as Inuyasha pushed her against the wall, he then pressed his lips against hers, then put his tongue in her mouth and tasted and explored her mouth, Kagome kissed back as he moved his hands slowly to her waist, then to her ass.

The bell finally rang. Kagome then went the opposite way of Inuyasha. "Wait, Kagome." he called.

"Yes puppy?" she asked.

"I'll never stop loving you." he told her.

"I won't quit loving you either puppy." she said.

Little did they know Kikyo was watching them. 'Damn that slut, Inuyasha really loves her! I thought that kiss Kouga gave her would make her love him! Oh well, looks like I'll have to tear them apart.' she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So Kagome, how's Kouga to you?" asked Kikyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"You know what I mean, I saw you kiss him, then your precious Inuyasha you slut" Kikyo said.

"Look who's talking, bitch." said Kagome.

"You'd better be nice, or I'll tell Inuyasha you kissed him."

"Inuyasha would never believe you, and besides, I didn't kiss him back," said Kagome.

"Hmph, what if I bent the story around a bit, running to Inuyasha and telling him that you were all over Kouga!" said Kikyo.

"I don't care what you tell Inuyasha, he'll never believe you!" said Kagome.

**(A/N: How was that review and I update faster! Sorry it was short, I personally think this chapter sucked)**


	6. Meeting Ichiro

**(A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 6 of Am I a Burden in your Life? Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...sob...but I do own this story!

Kagome finally got home without Inuyasha since she couldn't find him at school.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" asked Souta.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper" Kagome rudely replied.

"Geez, ya don't have to be so mean!" he said, and with that he went to his room.

Kagome stood outside her door, she heard purring, hoping it was Inuyasha. She quickly opened her door, it was just Buyo.

She sighed and then took out her homework, about an hour later, she called Inuyasha on his cell phone, no answer. She then text messaged him.

**Puppy, where r u? **

She then became worried, what if he _did _believe Kikyo? What if Kikyo got to him?

She then put on her jacket and went to look for him, in all his regular places, the mall, restaurants.

"Hello" a voice said from behind her.

"Um...hi.." said Kagome turning to a cute guy, he had black hair that went just to his neck, dark green eyes. There was something about him that made her nervous.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked. "Well, actually, yeah, i'm looking for a hanyou with white hair." she said.

"Kagome!" said called a voice, it was Inuyasha. "There he is," she said.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where were you!" she asked.

"Looking for you," he said. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was late, but Kikyo said this dumb idea about you kissing Kouga, of course I didn't believe her." he said.

"Um, maybe I should get going?" asked the guy.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't quite get your name!" said Kagome.

"Ichiro Yabashi." he said. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha Tashio." she said.

As Kagome and Inuyasha left the mall, Inuyasha spoke.

"I don't trust him." he said.

"What? How can you not trust him!" she asked. "That look in his eyes Kagome," he said.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I don't feel good around him either." she said.

**(A/N: How was that? Review and I'll update!)**


End file.
